nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 12
And That Is Love is the 12th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Haruma reveals that he wishes for Ryu to convince the Archery Club's leader to agree to the reconstruction of the old school building. However, Karen Kimishima, the leader, proves to be a stubborn individual, leading Ryu to resort to his body switching abilities. Summary Haruma announces that he was aware of Ryu's body switching abilities, pointing out that he is also well aware of Toranosuke's presence. Toranosuke questions Haruma, asking him if he was suspecting them like he did at the beginning, with the latter responding affirmatively; informing them that now his suspicions have been cleared, as they smell nothing like women. Haruma question their reasons for being here, much to Ryu's anger, who repeats that the Supernatural Studies Club needs money. Haruma agrees and claims that he will give the club money, but on one condition, being that Ryu will settle a matter for the Student Council. Ryu agrees to do it, but needs Haruma to tell him what that certain request is. Haruma pulls Ryu towards the window to show him the old school building. Haruma explains that there is a project to tear down the old building and reconstruct a new one. Many clubs are using the building as their club room and they need an unanimous agreement from the club leaders to move out before they can start construction. However, the archery team's captain does not consent. That being noted, Ryu's job is to convince the archery captain to move out of the building. As they head back to the Supernatural Studies Club room, Toranosuke explains that the meeting for the reconstruction of the old building is taking place after school today. Ryu switches the topic and asks Toranosuke who Haruma is, explaining to Toranosuke that Haruma scared him like no one has ever done before, and expresses that the job he was given is beyond fishy. He explains that if Haruma knew his power all along, then why would he wait until now to ask him to perform such task. Ryu assumes that Haruma wants him to switch with the archery leader and show up at the meeting. He has a feeling that the President is one who uses any tools at his disposal. Ryu refuses to feel used, momentarily thinking about dropping the job. Toranosuke sighs, explaining to Ryu that the President is rather smart. He adds that it would be best if Ryu did the job, because the President will most likely do something to the club if he did not. Ryu and Toranosuke, being the only ones who know the President's true colors, decide to take on the job. After school, Ryu and Toranosuke switch back, and quickly head to the Archery Club's room. They meet Karen Kimishima, the captain of the archery team. Ryu and Toranosuke comment on how stubborn she looks. Ryu asks if they can talk about the reconstruction, prompting Karen to invite them in. Ryu questions her reasons for disagreeing to the reconstruction, with Karen informing them that she loves this room, as it witnessed the blood and sweat of the archers, much to Ryu and Toranosuke's surprise. Ryu and Toranosuke agree that there is no other way, and Ryu tells Karen that he will have to kiss her. However, Karen is utterly strong, and just about when Ryu tries to kiss her, she slams him on the ground. She asks them to leave the room, bowing down. Characters in Order of Appearance #Haruma Yamazaki #Ryu Yamada #Toranosuke Miyamura #Urara Shiraishi (Mentioned) #Miyabi Ito (Mentioned) #Karen Kimishima Abilities used Witch Powers *Amnesia (see here) * Witch Killers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2